Chopsuey (621)
Chopsuey, A.K.A. Experiment 621, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He has all of Stitch's powers, but is jealous of all the attention Stitch gets Bio Experiment 621 was the 621st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was presumably designed either as a prototype of Stitch/Reuben, or for Stitch/Reuben's purpose. 621 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 621 served as Jumba' assisstant round the lab. Jealous of Experiment 626 because of all the attention Jumba was giving him, 621 stole the DNA 626 collected for Jumba, and used it to mutate into a bigger, stronger form. 621 then battled 626, but was defeated. The unconscious Experiment 621 was apprehended by Gantu along with Jumba and 626 shortly after. Non-canon The game has been retconned from canon due to Jumba and Stitch being apprehended in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch moments after Stitch's creation, though 621 could still have the same physical appearance, abilities and personality. Also, Jumba stated in "Kixx" that he trained Stitch between his creation and arrest, which also contradicts Lilo & Stitch 2. This would suggest that Lilo & Stitch 2 is non-canon and that the game may indeed be canon. Apparently, Experiment 621 was activated at some point, captured, and named Chopsuey. All 624 experiments, presumably including Chopseuy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Chopseuy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Experiment 621 is shown to be sadistic and envious and possess a superiority complex. 621 was designed to be a living weapon with destructive capabilities. But he's also a lousy fighter, only winning his battles through sheer strength rather than skill and can also be quite reckless and clumsy in such circumstances. However, he makes up for it by being a lot more civilized than most other experiments, and it shows in his personality (no matter how bad it can be). He is usually sarcastic and grouchy to other living creatures. He is also very self-centered. He desperately wishes to be top of the line, and superior to all others, and thus, 621 can be very jealous of the other 625 experiments created by his master, Jumba. Now, thanks to his past, 621 also holds a grave, deep hatred towards two others. He has hate for his original creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, for abandoning 621 after his use was nearly gone. And he shows an ultimate resentment towards his succssor experiment, 626 (Stitch!). This hatred goes so far, that 621 would even wish to KILL these two. Indeed, past his civilized manners lives a monstrous beast. One made more from self-doubting and fear, but still destructive. Often times, this anger lets itself out through 621's chattering, shivering, and insane laughter. Biology Appearance In his regular form (not counting his extra limbs), 621 resembles a slim, dark green koala standing on two, very slim legs. The fur on his belly, bottom jaws, and around his eyes however are a dull yellow color. On his rather large-in-proportion head are a pair of bugging black eyes, a large black-green round nose, and a wide underbite with two jutting fangs. His ears are quite long and slim, almost like a bat's own ears. He is quite short, standing at two feet, including his dark yellow mohawk. He wears a dark brown (nearly black) sleeveless space suit, which sprouts into very thin arms ending with long black claws. His slim, short legs all end with round feet dotted with black toes. When in his mutated form, there is a major difference in his appearance. 621 is now standing at around 6 feet. His eyes are much bigger and bug out alot more, while ears are notably shorter than they were before mutation. His chest is quite thick and large now. Sprouting from his chest are some very slim arms that grow into large, musuclar forearms ending with longer black claws. His lower torso is quite small compared to his huge chest, but these sprout into skinny legs with huge monstrous feet. On his back, his spikes have become much sharper and are 1 foot long. (Note: Chopsuey's jump suit can expand into this form). Special Abilities 621 has all of the powers of Stitch, and also seems to mutate into a bigger, stronger form when charged with extreme genetic energy. Basic Experiment attributes: 621 has all of the most basic abilities that many other experiments posses. His green hands and feet can produce a sticky substance that allows him to scale walls and ceilings without falling, much like a bug. He has the ability to see very well in the dark (as seen whenever his eyes turn green), lift people/objects that are many times his own weight, and his skeletal structure is so flexible that he can roll around as a ball, curled up while biting onto his legs. Retractable limbs: 621 can retract and extract extra limbs at any time he wishes. He has an extra pair of arms that have already torn holes on the sides of his brown space suit, sharp black claws at the tip of his fingers, three black spikes that sprout from his back, and two bug-like antennae with no real use. DNA Mutation: An ability recieved after he was genetically altered by Dr. Jumba's mutator machine. His innards, thanks to the special cases of DNA he placed in the machine before mutation, have formed in a way that could boost his strength and adrenaline to alarming rates. Such change occurs upon consumption of fresh genetic material from strong, fast, very well-adaptive creatures (the very well abundant non-magical humans, unfortunatley, are out of this category, as they are physically too weak for such use). Such material comes in the form of hair, blood, or even nails. The mutation changed 621's body enough for him to handle such consumption. When enough DNA is absorbed, he takes on this stronger, faster form for 5 posts. Afterwards, he reverts back to normal and will have to search for more material to consume for another mutation. Speech: Unlike most other experiments, who usually speak tantalog or in no language at all, 621 can also speak fluent English with a vaguely Russian accent, not unlike his creator Jumba Jookiba. Weaknesses It is unknown whether or not 621 shares Stitch's weakness of water, though it is possible, considering that he is a prototype of Stitch. Trivia *While 621 appeared to be a successful experiment (considering that he is a prototype of Stitch), Jumba considered him a failure for reasons unknown. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Villains